


Where's the money from

by surprisepudding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, Prostitute Sam Winchester, Prostitution, Secrets, Short Chapters, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, comments welcome, past prostitute Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepudding/pseuds/surprisepudding
Summary: I have rewritten this story from years ago, sorted out some kinks, Sam hasn't told dean the whole truth about his time in standford, catching him on little lies when Jody brings up his college life, WARNING for prostitution and destructive behaviors, rated high because I might wincest in later chapters. Not set in proper episodes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. family meal

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve rewritten it to be later in the seasons, startting when they are at Jodys house talking with the girls, I had a burst of inspiration but I’m going to stick with it this time, might not add the wincest sub plot like I originally planned too, trying to keep occupied during lockdown.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I’m dyslexic so bare with me I am using grammerly, I own none of this ect, all comments welcome,

Sitting around the table with Jody, Alex and Claire, Sam felt almost at home with his brother, Jody was talking about the girls at school and Alex going to college, Sam had his guard down, “Alex is thinking of doing Nursing, working a little side job too, isn’t that great?” Jody had that mothering look in her eyes again, hope, pride, Alex on the other hand was bright red with embarrassment,

Dean chuckled, “Regular smarty pants we got here, good on you, gigantor here,” he nudged his brother with his elbow, hands still occupied with food, “was a college boy too, right sam? Where did you work again?” he was thinking,

Sam took a swig of his beer, trying to remember what he’d told his brother, “Librarian, spent most of my time there anyway,” exhaling a laugh, preparing to tell the tale of his long since forgotten dream career, even Jody hadn’t heard all about it.

“Wait, I thought you were a waiter? I thought you didn’t get the librarian gig?” Dean coughed, mouth still full of food, brows furrowed.

Sam tried to feign confusion too, now remembering, trying to keep his story straight, “Oh, yeah, it was so long ago now honestly, I remember barley working at all,” laughing it off, he let the smile go to his eyes, “What have you got lined up?” keeping the conversation flowing, hoping to move past the slip up.

It did ‘THANK GOD’ he thought, Alex now excitedly talking about what she’d applied for, the scholarship she’d got, Jody looked so proud, the college was too far for her to commute, “Did you stay in a dorm Sam?” Jody asked, ever so protective, they were still deciding where Alex should stay.

Thinking back to Stanford, he technically had, “Yeah, for the first year at least,” he saw Alex’s eyes perk up, “ I thought it was a good way to make friends,” Sam shuffled a bit, trying not to think of the friends he’d left behind, “ I mostly just slept there though, to load in the dorm,” Sam grimised, then smiled, Jody smacked him on the arm, they chuckled.

“Your no fun Sam,” Dean chidded, “if I went to college I would’a joined a frat, done allotta partying,” his big childish grin aimed at Alex, turning to his brother winking.

Sam shoved him laughing, “It’d suit you, ya big kid, bet you’d never go to class too.” Dean looked hurt, then laughed.

“You’re probably right, good thing I didn’t go.”

Jody brought out desert, shutting him up. When the dishes were washed, courtesy of the boys they all sat and talked for hours, about life, not hunting, about old movies the girls hadn’t seen, Claire calling the brothers old, more than once, it was well on it’s way to 2am when Jody called it a night. She gave the men some blankets for the couches, telling Dean off when he picked the biggest because “I’m older,” Jody ever the problem solver pulled him by the ear to the smaller couch,

“You might be older than he is but he’s longer, move your ass.” She didn’t miss Sam’s muffled laugh at the boys whining, smiling and bone tired she headed up stairs, “We’re not early risers, breakfasts on you,” the usual deal.

Dean smiled back at her, still rubbing his ear, “Great, Pancakes, right Sam,” knowing he’d be making them, the younger never being much of a cook, Sam just hummed back, eyes closed, already drifting off to sleep.


	2. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting my inspiration back for this story, just a wee chapter this time though, All mistakes are mine, I'm dyslexic so bare with me I am using grammerly, I own none of this ect, all comments welcome,
> 
> ...........................................................................................................................................

After a mammoth feast for breakfast -pancakes with bacon and syrup- the boys were packing to leave, with the case all wrapped up yesterday they weren't in much of a rush to get back to the bunker, “You boys better take these with you.” Jody handed Sam some sandwiches, “your brothers like a bottomless pit, he’ll get hangry in a few hours,”

‘Very true’ Sam thought, before he could thank her Dean piped up,

“What’d you say about my bottom?” Twisting round with childish satisfaction, chuckling at himself,

“You are an ass!” Claire shouted from the kitchen, her and Alex finishing the dishes from breakfast, Dean could hear Alex hitting Claire with the spatula,

“THWACK” 

“Ahh, what was that for?” The girls bickering back and forth, falling into laughter, Jody shook her head, smiling.

“At least they're having fun,” the mothering look back in her eyes.

Dean and Sam both picked up their duffles, Jody straightened, smile becoming a little more forced.

“Better get going, be back before nightfall if we leave now,” The shorter brother announced, leaning over for a hug, Jody not short by any means engulfed,

“See you soon I hope,” the older woman choked out, slightly crushed in the hug, “Not too soon though,” quipping quickly, the boys knew what she meant, where trouble went they soon followed.

Alex and Claire popped out of the kitchen, still laughing, both slightly damp from their light-hearted water fight Sam ambled over to give them both a quick – and bearlike- hug, and getting a well deserved punch in the shoulder from both.

When they eventually got into the Impala there was an odd quietness, driving off without the music blaring, letting their normal life fall back on their shoulders, the safety of Jody and the girls company fall away, they both stayed silent, minds wondering about what could have been.


	3. Past lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small chapter this time, All mistakes are mine, I'm dyslexic so bare with me I am using grammerly, I own none of this ect, all comments welcome,
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_‘Sam's back in Stanford, getting ready for work - tight jeans and an open shirt - the moon was high in the sky as he headed out the door, overnight bag on his shoulder._

_The local 7-11 wasn’t too far, public but not too public, the John was there waiting, one of his business trip regulars, it was safe, routine, he hopped in the passenger side, flashing his boyish grin.’_

“Hey Sammy!” Dean hollered from outside the Impala, “ Wake up sleepy, we’re home.” heading inside the bunker.

Sam, recovering from the violent wakeup call, taking a few breaths, he used his massive hands to rub the sleep from his face, shaking off his past life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computers on the fritz so just another small chapter, all mistakes are mine, working on the big reveal, bare with me :)

Once Sam got his bag to his room in the bunker he felt more relaxed, though it had taken a while he now considered it home.

Since Sam had been asleep on the journey over he’d missed lunch, it now being 4pm. He heard Dean banging around in the kitchen on his way past, probably burgers again, he’d really got into cooking now he had a proper kitchen and the time to cook.

His mind wandered back to college when he had his own place, eventually and with a good kitchen, trying to teach himself how to make a good hamburger only to throw it out when he thought of the family he’d ran from, their staple diet. He’d not picked it up much after that, sticking to salads and healthy options, he needed to keep in peak performance anyway for work.

Sam pushed the memories away, why was this coming back now? It’d been what… 10 years? Maybe seeing Claire and Alex growing up and moving on brought it all up.

The growling of his stomach broke him from his thoughts, the scent of his brothers cooking had wafted up the hallway enticing him.


End file.
